A Quickie
by Peepshow
Summary: Ginny's been experiencing unexplainable urges. On this particular day she's feeling bold, and with twenty minutes left before class, the girls decide to get closer than ever. Ginny/Hermione Femslash One-Shot. Warning: rated M for sexual extravaganzas.


Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by JK Rowling.

"Have you ever had a quickie?"

"A _what_?" Hermione giggled.

"A quickie," Ginny repeated, eyes scanning the lake as the girls passed by on their way back to the castle.

Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she remained quite calm. "No." She had restricted those acts to the night, casting a Silencio charm around the four-poster bed. "Victor and I only did that at night," she whispered, blushing a little more.

Ginny seemed to be distracted, "You look really pretty today, 'Mione."

"Er… thanks Gin… You too." Hermione's blush deepened, what was her friend getting at?

The redhead sighed and stopped in her tracks near the entrance to the castle. It was empty except for two Slytherin first years who paid no attention to the two Gryffindor girls. Absently she twiddled her fingers through Hermione's bushy hair. Ginny's mind was turning, unsure of quite what she should say in order to get her way. She wanted Hermione right then and there. Looking 'Mione straight in her stunned eyes, she whispered gently, "I'm saying I've been feeling these urges." As her finger twirled around another strand of bushy hair, Ginny brought it to her lips and kissed it smiling at Hermione's surprised but soft expression. "I can't help but be drawn to you Hermione, being such close friends, I just thought maybe…" She kissed the other girl's neck, "we could get a little closer."

Hermione shivered, her neck tingled from the touch of the Ginny's lips. Could this really be happening? "Gin, wait I'm confused. When did you start feeling this way?" What had made her suddenly so bold? She noticed the frequent glances in her direction, if she wasn't mistaken, Ginny had once even winked at her, but never anything like this. She had to admit the thought of being with Ginny had crossed her mind more than once, but she had been afraid and doubtful that her feelings would be returned.

"I've always been attracted to you, 'Mione, I just… I don't know what's come over me." Ginny registered the look in Hermione's eyes and kissed her, at first timidly, whispering, "just do what feels right."

The older of the two stood for a moment more, stunned, though it was obvious she was not mad, nor disgusted. A wave of passion passed over her, calming her, and smiling she found herself kissing the redhead back. The brunette was surprised at how eager she was, how her lips had been grateful for this command, almost anticipating. It did feel right, it felt natural, as if this tension had been building up for months, for years. She broke away from the kiss, "I have to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts in twenty minutes," Hermione mumbled anxiously. She had not been late to a class all year, and did not intend to.

Without hesitating, Ginny dragged Hermione through the halls, up a flight of stairs, and past portraits of old witches snickering at the two girls disapprovingly. At last they reached the bathroom and Hermione was pushed inside, Ginny insisted that there was enough time.

One by one buttons were undone, until all but their shoes and socks lay strewn on the tile. Each kiss proceeding became more demanding. Each caress brought about a new feeling of excitement and anticipation. Ginny kissed Hermione's collarbone gently, and worked her way down her breasts to her erect nipples. The midday sun cascaded from the windows into the secluded stall where the two friends shared a little piece of heaven. Hermione's hand traced the redhead's lower back, then began to rub her legs and inner thighs. A surge of excitement pulsed through her, and Ginny moaned as she felt a finger slip inside her. Hermione was overwhelmed by a sense of control.

A quickie, of course that's what this was, a quickie! There were fifteen minutes until class, and she wouldn't be late. Hermione pushed Ginny on top of the linoleum toilet, and separated her legs with a swipe of her precise hand. Then she drew closer, moving her tongue in and out, her fingers mimicking this action. She continued penetrating Ginny until she felt the contraction and heard the other girl's heavy gasps echo through the bathroom. Hermione was mildly concerned with the noise but it slipped her mind in a matter of seconds.

She reached her lips up now to meet Ginny's, whose breath was calming, whose eyes were smiling. A loud wailing noise rose up from the pipes, and Hermione jumped back as a white figure flew up from the toilet between Ginny's legs. "Bloody hell, Gin, this is the second floor! I've been wondering why the bathroom's so deserted in the middle of the day!"

Moaning Myrtle hovered above the two girls with her mouth in the shape of an O. Ginny made a desperate move to cover herself, bringing additional attention to the fact that they weren't wearing their robes. Myrtle whizzed away covering her eyes, her lips emitting a high-pitched scream. The two lovers dressed as quickly as they could and fled the bathroom. Meanwhile Moaning Myrtle bounced off each cubicle like a balloon deflating in the air.

Ginny led the way, bolting from the bathroom at a sprint. Myrtle's cries could be heard from down the hall, "Lesbians! Lesbians! Oh great Merlin save me from the lesbians! They've contaminated my toilet!" Hermione collapsed in a fit of giggle upon hearing this, unable to contain herself. Ginny joined her as they heard a splash of water, presumable Myrtyl retiring to her U0bend to wail about homosexuals and dirty toilets.

Hermione walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts smiling with three minutes to spare.


End file.
